Conventional well caps provide a closure on the pipe leading from an underground well or tank to prevent surface liquid or contamination from entering the well or tank and unauthorized entry to the contents of the well or tank. The conventional well cap has a first collar surrounding the pipe and a dome cap attached to the collar sealed thereto and containing a sealing member therebetween to form a vapor and waterproof seal to prevent loss of well contents. Generally the well cap has an opening to allow conduit containing control wires to enter the well to allow control of the pump in the well or tank. Conventionally, the well cap is secured to a collar on the outlet pipe by exposed bolts which maintain the cap in position and retain gaskets in the cap to prevent surface water from entering the tank or well.
An example of a conventional well cap can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,573 issued to J. J. Baker, on Oct. 21, 1969. The Baker cap discloses an outlet pipe having a follower ring 31 surrounding the outlet pipe having bolt lugs 32 to accept bolts. A dome cap structure 10 fits over the pipe outlet having peripherally arranged bolt lugs 12 to accommodate bolts which may be extended through the bolt lugs and in the follower ring to secure the cap in position. The well cap in Baker discloses an intermediate ring 22 interposed between the well cap and the follower ring and a ring gasket 27 coaxially interposed between the follower ring and the intermediate ring 22 to form a seal to prevent outside liquid or contamination from entering the tank. Gasket 19 is placed between the intermediate ring 22 and the dome structure 10 which forms a water and vapor-tight seal on the well cap to prevent surface water or liquid from entering the well. Also disclosed in Baker is a radial extension 13 to accommodate conduit containing control wires for the well pump contained in the well. The structure disclosed in Baker has exposed bolt heads and nuts 33 which can be unscrewed to expose the well. Baker discloses a conventional well cap and seal as known in the prior art.
One shortcoming of conventional well caps is that they are sealed on the outlet pipe by exposed bolt heads and nuts. As the bolt heads are exposed, they can be easily unbolted by anyone who wishes entry to the well, including both the well owner and one who is not the owner. To enhance security and prevent unauthorized tapping of the well, a structure must be devised that would prevent unauthorized access to the well or tank.